


海盗船

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	海盗船

整片北海都知道，Thor对待叛徒的方式近乎残忍。他痛恨背叛，背叛过他的水手都被扔进了大海里喂了鲨鱼，或者更糟糕的，被船上的侩子手一刀一刀的血鹰，这个独眼的海盗像一把所向披靡的战斧，席卷了整片海域。  
在他打劫了另一只商船之后，在被爱人背叛而逃狱的三年九个月零六天之后，他再次见到那个因为二十个银币把他检举的爱人。  
“Loki。”海盗仅剩的一只眼睛阴鸷又凶狠，他看着几个强壮的手下把那体型纤瘦的贵族从船舱里拽出来。  
“好久不见。”被背捆着双手的男人抬起绿色的眼睛，用那双如任塞一般迷惑了海盗的绿宝石看着Thor，试图求得一个温柔的对待。  
“你背叛了我。”Thor捏起爱人尖削的下巴，冷笑一声，“你说我应该把你血鹰还是喂鱼，又或者，把你卖给地方妓院？双性一定可以卖很多钱，我可以再分给你二十个银币。”  
“别这样……Thor……”贵族的双眼中蓄出了一层水雾，“我是被他追出来的，我无处可去了。”  
独眼的海盗怔愣了一下，他看着向他示弱的爱人，随即冷下了眸子，同样的技巧，还想对他用第二次吗？  
“把他绑在桅杆上，不许喂水和食物，等着他自己死。”Thor扫了一眼自己的手下，下达了命令。几个水手手脚麻利的用粗绳子把绿眼睛的贵族捆在桅杆上，有一个甚至还趁机拍了拍他的脸蛋。要知道，即使在海上飘了这么多年，这么漂亮的男人还是极其少见的。  
Loki被捆缚着，瞪视着他的海盗进入船舱，被咸腥的海风和烈日吹照的眼睛发酸。  
他眨了眨眼睛，挤掉了那一小滴眼泪。  
但是没过多久，大概也就喝几杯威士忌的时间，他就又被Thor的水手带进了船舱，吱嘎的木板被关上，Thor踩着马靴，捉住了试图逃跑的爱人。  
“你还想去哪？”他提着Loki的衬衣领子，把他一把摔在了船长室的床上。  
“我不允许你再离开我。”上好的衣料被强壮的双手撕碎，白皙的胸膛暴露在空气里。海盗剥开骗子的衣服，用指腹上的茧子揉在了黑发贵族的胸口上。  
“轻点……”敏感的乳头几乎是被茧子触碰的时候就充血挺立起来，绿眼睛的贵族抓着身下的床单，咬着下唇忍受着胸口又疼又爽的奇怪触感。  
“轻点？你应该知道，在妙尔尼尔号上的叛徒都被鞭子抽穿了后背。”Thor用两根手指夹起Loki的乳头轻轻挤捏，拇指的指甲蹭过乳尖，“你应该为了背叛我而服出代价。”  
绿眼睛的贵族看着蕴涵着怒气的海盗，他眨了眨眼睛，突然起身亲吻了海盗的嘴唇，然后自己蹬掉了马靴，他看着他的海盗，然后自己脱下了裤子，就像他们相见的第一晚那样。  
“他没有碰过我。”Loki把声音放轻，对着Thor说到，“我还是你一个人的。”  
“所以……”他勾上了爱人的脖子，用熟悉的诱惑腔调说着，“你还要卖掉我吗？哥哥？”  
“你只能是我一个人的。”Thor无视了爱人对自己奇怪的称呼，他扶着爱人的后颈，就像从前无数次做过的那样，然后，他吻了他。  
“我不会再允许你逃走，我会锁着你，看着你，保护你，你想要一个家，我就给你一个家。”湛蓝的眸子已经被欲望所填满，Thor抚摸着黑发贵族发烫的耳朵，“现在，张开腿，我要惩罚你了。”  
看起来刚刚成年不久的贵族滚动了一下喉结，听话的张开了腿，俊俏的浅色性器之下，是早已湿漉漉的小巧雌穴。Loki喘着气，被一根粗糙的手指揉的勾紧了脚趾。  
几乎没有什么开拓，金发大块头就把性器直接捅了进来，疼痛和久违的快感激的Loki直直的瞪着眼睛，抓紧了床单。熟悉的紧致感让海盗发出一声舒爽的轻叹，他扶着小贵族的腰胯，慢慢的挺动起来。  
“你喜欢这个对吗，只有在这些时候你才会乖乖的。”粗糙的手指撸动着娇嫩的性器，Thor俯下身，用亲吻把爱人的呻吟尽数堵在嘴里。  
船舱里弥漫着一股男性荷尔蒙的味道，让Loki有些上头，他被自己流放中庭的哥哥亲吻的晕晕乎乎的，一声高过一声的细碎呻吟被几个深顶撞了出来。  
“慢……慢点……”过度的快感让仙宫的小王子叼住了手指，果然，即使他的哥哥是人类，在这方面的优势依然是绝对的。  
“慢点？你是说这样吗？”Thor坏笑着，猛的加快了操干的速度，囊袋击打屁股的水声啪啪啪的回荡在不大的船舱内，一个奋力的深顶之后，一股热流浇在了他的柱头上。  
几个操干之后，他射在了贵族的身体里。海盗拔出自己的性器，用粗糙的麻绳擦拭贵族的雌穴中流出的液体。  
“疼！”Loki被激的弹了起来，刚刚高潮过的敏感地方被如此粗硬的东西擦拭，让他下意识收紧了腿。  
“老实点，作为你的惩罚，之后只有麻绳帮你清理你的穴。”海盗抓着贵族的双腿压到胸前，粗糙的麻绳擦上两片娇嫩的软肉，又疼又爽的感觉几乎让Loki喊出声来。  
Loki湿着眼睛看他的哥哥，现在已经没有神明记忆的海盗，故意伪装的可怜让海盗挠了挠头，赌气的丢掉手里的粗麻绳，换上了枕边的布巾。  
“别高兴的太早，我只是先让你吃顿饭，你的惩罚还没完呢。”  
邪神眨了眨眼睛，看着为他清理下体的海盗，作为人类贵族的身份，他已经有一天没有吃东西了，但是现在的Thor不知道，作为神明的他可以不吃东西。  
他眨了眨眼睛，然后勾住了大块头的脖  
子：“下面的嘴你还没喂饱呢。”


End file.
